DESCRIPTION: Few educational tools exist for young patients with cancer, particularly solid tumors. This application seeks funding for the development of a comprehensive educational multimedia CD-ROM for 7-17 year-olds with solid tumors, their families and friends. The CD-ROM format gives patients control over timing, pace, and setting of learning. This CD-ROM will attempt to enhance children's and adolescents' knowledge about solid tumors in an engaging and developmentally appropriate format. It will also allow these patients to customize their learning, based on their own solid tumor diagnosis. Phase I will use focus groups and questionnaires for adolescents with solid tumors and their parents/guardians, as well as phone interviews with health care providers to assist in the development of a prototype CD-ROM. Phase I will produce and test a prototype for 12-17 year-old adolescents. Phase II will complete development of the CD-ROM for 12-17 year-olds and will create the component for 7-11 year-olds. Phase II will also implement and evaluate the CD-ROM. Once developed, this software will be made available to hospitals and clinics, patients, parents, teachers, schools, libraries, chapters of the American Cancer Society, cancer support groups, and various health care professionals.